Wherever you will go
by Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain
Summary: Songfic, oneshot. Wherever you will go, by the calling. Kakashi sings to Sakura as she sleeps. Please review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't own the song used in this fic. I'm not making money from this. I've moved along the ages a bit. Kakashi is 28, and Sakura is 17. **

**Read, enjoy, review :)**

**Song used: Wherever you will go: The Calling**

**If something seems off, like time line or history wise, I've made it up.**

Kakashi looked at his fiancée, sleeping in his arms, and sighed, wondering how someone like her could even _think_ of liking someone like him. Truth be told, he'd never thought Old man Hokage would agree, let alone approve of their relationship.

Tomorrow, Sakura would have leave to go on a mission with Naruto and Sasuke. It would take them through the villages hidden in the Leaves (their village), sand, stone, sound, and stopping in the village hidden in the waves.

They were going alone, and Kakashi wasn't happy about that. Watching her sleep, Kakashi started to sing to her, softly. The song used to help him sleep when he had nightmares (and, it still does).

"_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place?_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love,_

_to light the shadows on your face..."_

When he died, that would leave Sakura lonely. True, there was only 11 years between them, but anything could happen during missions.

He was planning to ask Old man Hokage if he could accompany them on this mission. What he didn't know was that Sakura was actually awake, and listening to his singing. He often sang to her at night, but wouldn't say why.

"_...If a great wave shall fall_

_It'll fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone,_

_Could you make it on your own?..."_

Could Team/Squad 7 make it on their own? Sure, Sasuke and Naruto could. But could Sakura? Sakura was always trying to avoid conflicts, and hated hurting people. She was training to be a medic with Tsunade.

"_...If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high, or down low,_

_I'll go wherever you will go..."_

Kakashi knew Sakura was awake, and he knew that she knew that he knew that she was awake. But neither cared. Kakashi was lost in his thoughts, and Sakura was lost in his voice.

"_...And maybe, I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days..."_

He'd always be with her. No matter what people said or did.

"_...If a great wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Well, then I hope there's someone _

_out there, who, can bring me back to you!..."_

The elements were dodgy in the village hidden in the waves, but they had promised Inari that they would visit again some day. And so, five years later, they had gotten an invitation to stay there. Team/Squad 7 would stay with Inari and his family throughout the duration of their mission.

The mission wasn't hard, it was just to help the villagers rebuild some parts of their town. When the nine – tailed fox had been about, it had destroyed various parts of the town that had never gotten rebuilt. So, 17 years down the line, it was happening.

"_...If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go!_

_Way up high, or down low,_

_I'll go wherever you will go!..."_

Kakashi hugged Sakura closer to him, singing into her hair. She giggled softly, and Kakashi smiled.

"I love you, 'Kashi..." her voice was fogged with sleep, but Kakashi could understand her.

"And I you. Now ssh, I want to finish."

Sakura smiled, and shut up, closing her eyes once more.

"Go on."

"Thanks." He cleared this throat, and softly sang into Sakura's hair.

"_...Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my home..."_

Kakashi pulled her into a kiss.

" I don't want you to go alone, Sakura. I'd miss you too much."

Kakashi had been with her ever since the day Sasuke had left. When he'd come back with Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura had been dating, and they found out that Sasuke and Naruto were in love, and had literally just gotten together.

Sakura and Naruto had easily forgiven Sasuke, but for everyone else, including Kakashi, it would take tiny steps to prove that he was worthy of their forgiveness.

"_...I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on._

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you, for all of time!..."_

"Can I do the last bit? Please?" Kakashi nodded, and smiled secretively. Very few – and they were selected – knew that Sakura could sing. Even fewer had ever heard it. Well, the 'even fewer' was just Kakashi, and it was the first time she'd ever sung in front of anyone.

"_...If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go!_

_Way up high, or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go!_

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go!_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go!_

_I'll go wherever you will go!"_

The song finished, and Kakashi laid there in silent shock. Sakura's voice was very soft, but a little rougher than velvet, like silk. It was powerful. At first, she'd been hesitant, but then the confidence had grown, and she had sounded amazing.

"Was I alright?" Sakura's tone made him smile.

"You continue to surprise me." She smiled, and they both settled down in a hug. They shut their eyes, and were driven to sleep by the other's steady heartbeat and slow breathing, finding comfort in the arms wrapped around their waists.

**Hope you liked it:)**

**Please review!**


End file.
